Changes
by Aurore-e
Summary: Everything was changed now. A few minutes. That was all it took for her world to fall apart...
1. Chapter 1

Just a few sentences that I found back on my computer a few days ago. It was the beginning of a story but well... things turned out differently. This is set just after the pilot and will focus on the changes between Emma and Brennan.

* * *

**Changes**

Emma awoke from her nap slightly disoriented. She was supposed to go to work but she had fallen asleep after her midday lunch. Her boss was going to kill her this time. Resigned to her fate, she opened her eyes only to find herself in a strange barren room. No personal items, a bed, a desk with a chair, a dressing-table. She wasn't in her flat.

Reality. It struck her like a hammer. She wasn't working in that boutique anymore. Her old life was gone, like everything she had ever possessed. She had made the choice to jump into the unknown. It could have been a bitter choice; a choice dictated by necessity; the changes should scare her.

But it didn't.

Strangely, she had found her steady ground and a purpose to her life. The light knocking on her door diverted her thoughts form any further introspection. The metallic door cracked opened to reveal Brennan shyly peaking in.

"Did I wake you up?"

She smiled encouragingly before gesturing for him to come in. The elemental stepped in the room, closing the door behind him. He gingerly made his way in the room till he was near the bed. The young woman sat closer to the headboard, curling her legs under her. Taking the hint he sat next to her. Silence extended for a few minutes as both mutants gazed at the empty room.

"So…"

He couldn't help but grin back at her. Her smile was so radiant, so contagious. And when he was with her, he did not need to hide who he was or what he was thinking.

"I was worried. You left the kitchen so quickly."

It was her turn to smile. Since the moment they had met, he had been looking out for her, always protecting her. He was never far from her whether it was physically or psychologically. She could get used to that kind of attention really quickly, especially from someone like him. She was not ready to admit it but she had always had a thing for men like him.

"I was tired after the training Shalimar put me through. I just needed some time alone to clear my mind. This situation is almost too much for me. I don't even know how I feel anymore. And Adam expects a lot from us. I can feel it."

Her admittance meant more than he wanted to admit. No one had ever trusted him just like that; without a question. He took her hand and gently squeezed it.

"I know. Feels like sitting in a car and not being able to control a single thing. You know you're gonna crash in the next wall or in a tree. But you can't prevent it."

Blue eyes met brown ones in a silent comforting conversation. Neither was alone anymore. Her heart overflowed with emotions and she had to tell him. She couldn't keep it inside.

"I should be scared. But I know deep down inside that no matter what happens, if you stay with me nothing will go wrong."

The elemental wrapped his arms around her protectively. He had been right. Emma was one in a million and she was probably his only chance to get redemption.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews; they made my day! Here is the second part!  
Enjoy!

* * *

**  
Part 2**

Her breath became easier as she stepped outside the mountain. The forest and the beach ahead of her were trapped in a loose fog, masking some parts, giving others an unreal quality. The sun sometimes pierced through the thick grey blanket, its rays bouncing back on the golden leaves, warming the deep reds of the sorbs, illuminating the gold of the birch trees. Nature glowed around her in a last futile and desperate outburst. It should have been sad. However, the intense beauty surrounding her warmed her soul and body. Her surrounding seemed to be changing with each new dawning day and mimic what was going on below the ground, in Sanctuary.

Two months had elapsed with missions following one another, futile fight with the other members of the team, laughter, nights spent clubbing, and nights spent curled on the bed reading with Brennan. Despite, or maybe because of all the danger they had faced, all the life threatening situations, her friendship with the elemental had grown so much that she sometimes wondered where she ended and where he began. And sometimes, she felt the need to come here in the afternoon to clear her mind. And she knew for sure that he would join her. It was a part of their life here. A solid reassurance they were there for each other no matter what happened.

Minutes later, the door opened behind her, letting Brennan out. His footsteps on the dead leaves filled the silence. Inwardly she smiled as a soft silk shawl was wrapped around her shoulders. No words were said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her left shoulder while watching the sunset. The young woman leaned further in his embrace, basking in the warmth exhaled by his body and emotions.

The fog dissolved revealing the lake and the forest. Brennan tightened his grip on her waist before softly kissing her cheek. Things were changing and she knew that soon, their friendship would bloom into something much more complex and powerful.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for the reviews! They were more than appreciated. So here is the third part. Enjoy! (and don't hesitate to leave a little note!)

**Part III**

The first time they fell asleep together, it had been an accident. Both had drifted to sleep while reading in Emma's bed. They woke up the next morning entangled in a sweet embrace that neither wanted to escape. This little game went on and off. But after the third incident in a row, it became a habit, a moment of peace they both needed, just like their walks outside of Sanctuary.

But after what had happened during the last few days, Emma doubted Brennan would ever come back to her room. And she couldn't blame him; she was the only one responsible for that fiasco. If only she had fought Caleb's ascendancy with a little more strength, they would be lying in that bed reading. The psionic sat on the covers and ran her fingers on his pillow.

There was an ache, a painful void, growing inside of her. She needed his presence, the strong reassurance of his feelings and touch. The intensity of her feelings frightened her. She had never felt that way. Maybe, Caleb was her way out of their relationship before it consumed her entirely. Another sigh escaped her lips. She was a fool. If she had wanted to protect herself, she should never have crossed his path.

It was already too late. Her heart belonged to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the delay! Work caught up with me. Anyway, the new chapter is here. Thanks to all the people who left a review. It helped me go through those tiring days.

This new one is for you all out there.

**Part IV**

Sleep eluded him and reading was close to impossible. Without Emma's presence, everything seemed harder as if an invisible weight were slowing him down. Even breathing seemed painful. He sighed, frustrated, before getting out of his bed. There was no use staying there. But he could not go to her bedroom. Though his heart longed for her presence, he could not bring himself to face her or worse, hold her in his arms. The elemental started pacing in his room.

He had never realised until now how much he depended on her. With her unassuming innocence she had gone under his skin, becoming indispensable like air or food. The elemental rubbed his face wearily. He should have known better. With his troubled past, all the rejections he had gone through, he tended to search the love, the acceptance, and friendship of others. Emma was all he had ever needed and so much more.

What had happened with Caleb had turned the tables. Seeing the young woman dead had been enough to unleash a furry he had never thought he would experience. That thought prevailed on the treason he still felt. He needed to talk to her, no matter what the outcome would be. Without a noise, the elemental left his room.

**XXX**

Unaware of the turmoil playing in her best friend's head, Emma left her bedroom. It was only when she was halfway to his room that she realized that the object of her thoughts was in front of her, blocking her way. Neither said a word, they fell into step and went outside of Sanctuary under the protective cloak of the night. They knew that the few hours ahead of them would be worse than all the battles they had fought in the past.


	5. Chapter 5

This one is especially for you earth-fairy2006, imjuzakyd, and Mony19. Thanks for leaving a review. I hope you'll like it...

* * *

**Part V**

Emma looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was paler and her eyes looked more tired than usual. It had been seven days since their last walk outside Sanctuary. Seven long, silent and lonely days. There had been no shouting that night; only the insect noises and the howling of the wind. Their talk had been quiet and they had avoided looking at each other as if watching the other could have changed something. That night had replayed endlessly in her mind, while she was cooking, training or even sleeping.

"_Why, Emma?"_

_There was no anger in his voice, nothing like what she had expected, just a slight trace of disappointment. The psionic looked at the tree tops contrasting on the midnight black sky as if she could anchor her mind to them and find an answer. Why? That question had plagued her from the moment she had taken that first breath after her death. The autumn wind blew past her and she wrapped her arms around her in a vain attempt to protect herself from the cold. _

"_I honestly don't know, Brennan. I could say he hypnotised me but that would be like overlooking my role in this. I have no excuses."_

_The need to hold her, the illusion he could protect her like before was nearly overwhelming. But he could not. It was a gesture that held too much meaning now. It would force him to acknowledge that part of him he had ignored for so long. She had sliced through his defences with surgical precision leaving his darkest fears and instincts exposed. _

"_You kissed him, Emma. Though it hurts, it's not what matters the most. I'll get over it."_

_Reflexively her arms tightened around herself. She knew what was coming; she had always felt it, that part of darkness, hidden beneath. And she was the one who had indirectly awakened the beast. _

"_My death triggered it the same way it happened when your mother died."_

_It was more a statement than a question and he knew that he didn't need to answer. She had sensed it long ago. A sigh escaped his lips. He would never blame her but he would always be more guarded around her now. No other words were exchanged. Both knew that they had to keep their distances. _

There was a soft knock on her door and she gave a last quick glance at her mirror before opening her door. Tonight she would go out with Shal and put that story behind her. As she left the building with her friend, she felt his eyes never leaving her back. The distance was not a long term solution. They would have to come up with something eventually.


End file.
